Bogo the Buffalo and the Detective Dilemma
by organiclean
Summary: A one-shot from Chief Bogo's perspective. Nick and Judy are on the fast track to becoming detectives. Chief Bogo isn't so sure and requests advice from other officers before making a final decision. Before the evening's over dark secrets will be revealed about Bogo, Nick and Zootopia itself. A continuation of the series started in the story 'A Night Out in Zootopia.'


**AN:** So this is a continuation from a previous story that I would recommend you read if you want the full context. You don't have to though although this story will foreshadow future stories. Also in my last story I made the mistake of saying that Delgado was a tiger and Fangmeyer was a wolf. I put it to a vote to see if they should be changed to their correct species (a lion and a tiger respectively) and the result was to just stick by my mistake. Apologies for any confusion and/or disappointment; other than that enjoy!

Chief Bogo stared at the files in front of him and scowled. It was the hardest part of the job choosing who was selected for detective training. The candidate selection was easy. Only the smartest, quickest and most savvy police officers got chosen. It was the idea of what being a detective meant that weighed heavily on Bogo. He had done his time investigating cases, poring over evidence and taking part in raids. It was a risky job with many detectives often going into some of Zootopia's most dangerous neighbourhoods like Foxton, Lynxville and the Upper Wolverine Row. Dangerous places that not every detective had come back from.

The hours were bad. The pay was only slightly better than a regular cop's. Some of the cases were especially brutal. Bogo shuddered when he thought about his time hunting the Grizzly Gutter. He still had the scars, both mental and physical, after taking on the bear accountant that had turned out to be Zootopia's most brutal serial killer. This new crop of detectives would have to deal with crimes just as horrific. Bogo shook his horned head and looked at the clock on the wall.

Three o'clock. Three hours before he got to clock off. He usually stayed later but today he'd go home on time. Doing this really took it out of him plus he had a date lined up. He sighed and opened the first file. Officer Hugo McHorn. A good cop with a proud streak. He'd been on scene for Officer Judy Hopps' first arrest of the career criminal Duke Weaselton. Officer Hopps had gone on to arrest Weaselton seven more times in the space of a year and a half three of those again with the assistance of McHorn. McHorn had participated in several SWAT raids mostly in Gobiburg and the Rainforest District. He'd proven himself time and again to be capable in all fields even if he required everyone else prove themselves to him. He'd even challenged Bogo to a weight-lifting contest if you could call it that. The Chief had won by a large margin, obviously. Bogo stamped 'Approved' in red on the form and moved on.

Officer Ed Snowdon. A polar bear with a propensity for snitching on other officers that were lazy in terms of filing and who left the breakroom a mess. Awards for marksmanship, car handling and, unusually, the pole vault at the annual ZPD charity games. Bogo quirked his eyebrows. Such agility in such a large mammal. A valuable talent to have especially when chasing perps. Approved.

Chief Bogo sighed. He needed a strong drink but of course the mere thought of drinking brought him back to the of Francine's birthday in Banana Peelers four weeks ago. Bogo shook the hazy memories from his skull and got up. Coffee would do. He stood up and left his office. Marching along the rotunda above the first precinct's reception area Bogo looked down and felt himself swell with pride. The place ran like a well-oiled machine with officers, civilians and city officials rushing to and fro. Officer Wolford was talking to Francine by the water cooler. Clawhauser was stuffing his face with donuts while watching Officers Hopps and Wilde walk through the front doors.

The rules about fraternisation on the force were clear. As long as it didn't interfere with the job then it was fine. Wilde and Hopps were holding paws or at least they were until they caught the Chief glaring at them. Judy quickly dropped Nick's paw and blushed a deep red. Wilde was calmer; lowering his aviator sunglasses and winking at Bogo. Bogo snorted and moved on. The water buffalo didn't play favourites but those two were held in regard by him and by the rest of the ZPD. By all of Zootopia in fact. Well, almost all, Bogo knew about the threatening letters sent to Officer Wilde. He had secretly ordered a background check on the sender's address. As expected it was from a derelict apartment block in Foxton. Sly fox or not no one was stupid to put a real address on such a threatening letter.

Like any boss worth his salt Bogo worried about those under his command. He often checked the SWAT team's gear himself before they went out on a raid. The letters sent to Wilde bothered him and he was sure they bothered the fox just as much. More so probably. He knew Judy had not found out about them otherwise the sender would have already been found, charged and jailed. He smiled as he pushed open the breakroom door. If ever there was a shoe-in for detective it was that rabbit.

"What's got you so happy Chief?" asked Officer Higgins, a hippo.

"The detective candidates," answered the buffalo, dropping his grin.

"Yeesh sounds like a barrel of laughs," remarked Officer Trumpet.

Bogo just nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took it black despite the notoriously bitter taste associated with the ZPD coffee. He didn't mind the taste but he mainly did to intimidate the other officers. The coffee was so bitter it made the new recruits gag.

"So how's it going?" asked Detective Clawdia Clawson, a leopard. "Any talent?"

"Plenty," answered Bogo. "But you know how I feel about this sort of thing."

"Too many responsibilities, too few benefits. I know Chief but the benefit is to the city."

"You sound like Mayor Lionheart when he rejected my proposal for pay rises and you're a detective."

"The single life helps although with rents the way they are now a pay rise wouldn't be unwelcome."

"You want a pay rise then you better hope you make lieutenant sooner rather than later."

"I hear that Chief," called Lieutenant Bungo from across the room. His laugh was cut short by the death glare he received from Clawdia.

"Anyway I'll leave you to it," said Bogo, leaving the room. "Stay safe out there!"

Back at his desk Bogo sipped his coffee and looked out the window. Dark clouds on the horizon. The first summer storm was coming. Local weather was saying it would hit within the hour. Nothing to worry about; the first ones were always the lightest. It was the huge ones that usually came along in mid-July that were the real problem. Streets often flooded, strong winds ripped signs off and turned them into weapons while emergency services struggled to keep up.

It was always the disenfranchised that were the most affected. Abandoned sewers, subway tunnels and back alleys were turned into raging rapids in a matter of hours leaving thousands of homeless animals to fend for themselves in the rat ways below the city. The ZPD, ZFD and the army did what they could but it always ended up being a retrieval rather than a rescue operation. Zootopia was not the paradise so many thought it to be. Bogo stretched and turned back to the files.

The front of this one was stamped with the words: Fast Track. He opened it and sure enough there was a picture of Officer Judith Hopps graduating valedictorian from the ZPD Academy. A twenty-two year old detective? Unlikely but not unheard of. A twenty-two year old rabbit detective? Impossible but the possibility was staring Chief Bogo right in the face. A year and a half ago he would have had a hernia from laughing at the idea. He wasn't laughing now instead he was concerned.

Could Judy handle the pressure? Of course she could. She had solved the Night Howler case, something that had left his best detective's stumped for months. She was capable of taking on animals ten times her size whether with a stun gun, baton or her bare hands. Her marksmanship abilities rivalled the SWAT's expert snipers. She was always on time, always cheerful and always dedicated to the job's most menial tasks. From community outreach to high speed chases to witness statements Officer Judy Hopps was an outstanding cop. So why was he so worried?

Bogo stood up from his desk and moved to the window. The clouds had moved in quicker than he'd thought and big fat raindrops were beginning to strike the window. So young, he thought. So much responsibility. Were old prejudices coming back to haunt him? Judy still had a lot to learn about Zootopia and how to police it but she wouldn't learn those things as a beat cop. In a fit of frustrated pride Bogo stamped his approval onto the file.

The water buffalo sat back down and rubbed his eyes. He hated young detectives simply because they reminded him so much of himself. He opened a drawer in his desk and looked down into the space occupied by one thing: a picture. It was a Polaroid from the graduating detective class of fifteen years ago. A young lion stood next to an imposing but still young water buffalo. Both were smiling proudly. The lion was Ron Roarson and he had been Chief Bogo's partner since their first day on the force together. Until of course…

No. Bogo slammed the drawer shut and opened the next file. Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde. A wildcard, prankster and a former conman to boot. And still one of the best cops on the entire force. One half of the first precinct's dream team Nick Wilde just so happened to be a PR executive's wet dream as well. Charming, funny and handsome as well the fox had managed to define Zootopia's core ethos in only a year. Moving from a smarter than average crook to a well-respected police officer was no mean feat.

Of course not all of Zootopia had been convinced. The fox had his detractors; specifically the roving street gangs of Foxton as well as some of Zootopia's more conservative politicians who believed in pred-prey separation. Of course none of these things would have been possible without the other half of the dream team: Judy Hopps who also happened to be Nick Wilde's romantic other half. Few outside of the ZPD knew about that last part. It would have been scandalous if such news got out. So their fellow officers kept their secret for everyone's best interests.

Together Nick and Judy had caught more thieves, dealers and getaway vehicles than any other partnership on the force. Six months into their partnership it had become clear that the two were wasted as beat cops. Which was why these files sat in front of Bogo now. At thirty Nick was significantly older than Judy yet remained the less mature of the two. Bogo knew why that was. It was the same reason Wilde could also be reckless in the line of duty, why he drank more than anyone on the force and why he sealed himself behind emotional walls.

Even Bogo didn't know the full story just the diagnosis given to him by Dr Ramsey Woolworth, the ZPD Academy psychologist. Officer Nick Wilde suffered from acute PTSD that manifested itself only in times of extreme stress and danger. It had been brought on by a physically abusive childhood and a life lived mainly on the violent streets of Foxton all while being exacerbated by Nick's attempts to soothe the problem with alcohol and several illegal drugs.

It was only when he became a successful conman that he eventually sought help. Though never cured he developed incredibly efficient coping mechanisms that allowed him to operate in high stress situations without as much as a twitch. The stress of the threat of arrest was bad but Bogo knew the stress of being a detective was worse. The late nights, the morgue visits and the physical danger all contributed to one big battering ram of anxiety. Could Nick handle it was the question. It wasn't something Bogo could answer on his own so he picked up the phone.

"Zootopia Police Department, First Precinct," greeted Clawhauser. "Officer Benjamin Clawhauser speaking how may I help you?"

"Ben I need your opinion on something," said Bogo. "Get someone to cover the desk and be in my office in five."

"Yes Chief! I'll be up in a jiffy!"

Seven minutes passed. Chief Bogo twiddled his hooves. Eight. The rain was coming down hard now. Nine. Footsteps and a knock on the door.

"Sorry Chief," panted the fat cheetah. "You know how I am with stairs. Whoo! We could really do with some elevators in this place huh?"

"As if Ben," Bogo replied. "Climbing those stairs is the most exercise you get. Now have a seat before you collapse."

The cheetah willingly obliged and began the laborious process of catching his breath. Clawhauser was coming up on ten years as dispatcher for the ZPD with three of those years under his belt as chief dispatcher. He had spent two years as a beat cop before a catastrophic ten car pileup left him stuck behind a desk where he excelled even more than he did on the beat. In total: twelve exemplary years spent as a valued officer even if he was horribly unfit.

"So what's up Chief?" asked Clawhauser. "Needed advice on something right?"

"Yes Ben this in fact," replied Bogo, sliding Nick and Judy's files towards the big cat.

Clawhauser studied the files for about two minutes before putting them back where they'd been. The cheetah remained impassive but Bogo could see the gears turning in his head. Behind the joking exterior and rolls of fat lay a sharp analytical mind capable of estimating response times and judging situations within seconds. His long tail swished slowly behind his chair indicating the cat was far deeper in thought than he let on.

"I would have thought these two would have been open and shut decisions Chief," he finally said. "But something tells me it's not Judy er, I mean, Officer Hopps you're worried about here."

"You're half right Officer Clawhauser," said the Chief. "I am worried about Officer Hopps. She's too young but she's wasted as a beat cop everyone knows that. What I'm really worried about though is Officer Wilde and his… history."

"You mean the breakdowns? And the uh, addictions?" Clawhauser's voice dropped in volume as he went on.

"Yes Ben but that is private information and for the sake of confidentiality I'd ask you not to repeat that. Furthermore only three people know the full details of Wilde's psychological state on the force; Dr Woolworth, myself and Wilde himself."

"I'm close friends with Nick Chief. I know enough."

"How do you know but Hopps doesn't?"

"My guess? That's bad history and it's not something you can easily tell anyone. Nick and Judy are still figuring out what they're doing and how they'll navigate a pred-prey relationship and the complications that comes with it. He'll tell her when he's ready I'm sure."

"Fair enough. So what do you think?" Bogo indicated the files again.

Clawhauser sat back again and scratched his three chins in thought. Bogo appreciated how much thought the mammal was putting into the situation. Team Wilde-Hopps, as the press so often called them, were instrumental to the ZPD's image as a peacekeeping force. Neither had ever had to pull their gun on a criminal even when they'd had guns pulled on them. They were street savvy, Wilde more so than Hopps, but both knew when to warn, when to arrest and when to call in back-up.

"He's reckless, over-confident and green as an unripe banana," stated Benjamin Clawhauser. "But he's also street-smart, efficient and full of initiative. She's basically the perfect cop and together they're the perfect team. You know what my answer would be Chief but it's not my decision to make here. For all our sakes I just hope you make the right one."

"You've been watching far too many of those Mexican Wolf dramas," laughed Bogo. "Thanks Ben you can return to the desk but before that who are the assistant instructors on the detective course this year?"

"Fangmeyer and Delgado," answered Clawhauser, getting up. "Hopefully it'll knock as much sense into those two knuckleheads as it will the new detectives."

"Send them up to me," Bogo chuckled as the door closed behind the cheetah.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the clock struck half past four. The clouds outside were a dark grey verging on black. The streets were slick with water and it ran down the windows in sheets. Additional lights in the precinct came on to compensate for the daytime darkness. Bogo leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and listened to the rain. It was a soothing sound. Heavy and soft at the same time. Unfortunately his moment of tranquillity was interrupted by a loud bang on his door.

"Enter," he snapped.

A tall timber wolf and a well-built Bengal tiger entered the room laughing and joking but quickly grew silent when they saw the expression on Bogo's face. In silence both tiger and wolf took their seats under the buffalo's glowering gaze. Delgado and Fangmeyer had been on the force for four years and had been detectives for one of those years. They had been partners their entire time with the ZPD and were often assisted in more dangerous cases by Detective Grizzoli. They were good cops but they fit the stereotype of cops a little too well.

In recent years the ZPD had tried to move away from the macho, brutal reputation most police forces seemed to have. It had done this with varying degrees of success. Fangmeyer and Delgado were by no means a dream team but they were no nightmare either. They did their jobs well and didn't complain too often about the mountains of paperwork detectives received. They could occasionally be a headache though. They tended to be a little too rough when making arrests, interrogating suspects or whenever they were put with SWAT. Still there were far worse officers than these too.

"So Chief, Clawhauser said you asked for us?" said Delgado, nervously adjusting his tie.

"Indeed I did gentle mammals," said Bogo, appearing to relish their discomfort. "Do you know why?"

"No sir," both wolf and tiger said.

"It's because you have both been assigned as assistant instructors to the detective training course this year." Both predators breathed a sigh of relief, they weren't in trouble yet. "And I need your advice on two of the candidates for selection."

"Is it Hopps and Wilde sir?" asked Delgado. The Chief looked at him in surprise.

"Yes Delgado it is," he answered. "How'd you guess?"

"Simple Chief. Hopps is too young and Wilde? Well he's green and a trifle haywire if you ask me or anyone else for that matter."

"Haywire? What do you mean by that?"

Clearly some things were slipping by Bogo or he wasn't being told. The Chief hated both equally. It meant one of three things: either he was losing his edge (doubtful), there was corruption on the force (even more unlikely, internal affairs had just been through the precinct) or Bogo was being kept in the dark about events on the street. His dark gaze and the edge in his voice reflected his displeasure.

"It usually happens when Hopps is off duty," explained Fangmeyer carefully. "And even then it's rare but something's off about Wilde when she's not around. It only happens in tense situations like on SWAT operations, chases or interrogations. It happens to everyone but it happens to Wilde a bit more than most. It's not a huge concern Chief really, he's a good cop one of the best. Sometimes he just goes a bit wild, pardon the pun."

"You mean angry?"

"Yeah," answered Delgado. "Shit it's not like the Night Howler case. Imagine having a savage cop on the force. Fuck that'd be handy for raids!"

"I'll thank you not to swear in my office Detective," snapped Chief Bogo. He wasn't smiling and soon neither was the tiger. "Now on to the matter at hand; considering Officer Wilde's condition do you think he is ready to become a detective?"

"Yes sir," answered both detectives.

"Do you think he is capable of performing his duties as a trained detective to the best of his abilities considering his 'haywire' condition?"

There was a pause. Bogo again appreciated his officers' consideration. The candidates for training were the cream of the crop but sometimes cream could go sour. Bogo and the ZPD had no time for yes mammals or burn outs. Tiger and wolf looked at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"Yes sir," they answered with determination.

"Good I assume neither of you have an issue with Officer Hopps place on the course?"

Bogo smiled as both detectives gulped in a mixture of nervousness and plain old fear. Stories abounded of Hopps continuously chewing out the two senior detectives over lapses in procedure, issues with Nick or just being too annoying. Delgado had tried to complain to Internal Affairs once saying he had evidence of officer misconduct on Hopps' part. The tiger had then gone to the gym to spar. Seeing Hopps there he hadn't been able to resist challenging her to a boxing match. He hadn't lasted thirty seconds. The complaint was withdrawn the next day. Fangmeyer had been smarter and developed a healthy respect for the rabbit after that.

"No sir," they both said quietly but certainly.

"Very good," he said. "Now get out."

The rain was slacking off but the clouds persisted and they would until the next morning by the looks of things. Bogo looked at the remaining four files on his desk and sighed. He could just them leave them for tomorrow but old habits die hard and he wasn't a mammal to do things in half-measures. He picked up the phone again and dialled the front desk's number. He looked at the clock as Clawhauser's honey badger replacement answered the phone. It was just gone five o'clock. That cheetah did things in exact measures.

"Zootopia Police Department, first precinct," said the voice. "Officer Jake Dennings speaking, how may I help?"

"Officer Dennings its Bogo," said the Chief. "Are Hopps and Wilde still in?"

"You betcha Chief," came the enthusiastic answer. "Ain't nobody going out in this storm if they can dang well avoid it."

"Good phone their desk and tell them I want to see them in forty-five minutes."

"Can do Chief, bye bye now."

"See you Jake."

Bogo closed the blinds and sat back down. He breezed through the files. All definite shoe-ins for detective. No doubts about any of them. He scratched the space between his horns and rubbed the back of his neck. This kind of thing really did take it out of a mammal. He checked his watch. He had twenty minutes until Wilde and Hopps showed up. Bogo locked his door and collapsed in his chair. Within a minute he was fast asleep.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER. OUTSIDE CHIEF BOGO'S OFFICE.

"I thought the thunder had stopped," said Judy.

"I don't think that's thunder Carrots," said Nick. "It's way too regular to be thunder. I think it's coming from buffalo-butt's office."

"No way! The Chief would never sleep on the job!"

"Are you saving you haven't?"

"No I'm just saying the Chief wouldn't."

"Dinner tonight says I'm right?"

"You're on Wilde but it'll have to be take-out in mine seeing as we're both in tomorrow."

"Fine by me I haven't tasted rabbit in at least twelve hours…" he stated with a grin. She slapped his arm despite her own grin.

"Nick please!" she snapped as the door unlocked and banged open.

"Wilde, Hopps get in here already!"

Judy studied the Chief as they entered his office. He did look like he'd just woken up. Damn it, she thought. That's the third bet I've lost in four days. She glared at Nick as they sat down but the fox just smiled innocently back at her. Oh she'd get him back for that. He'd be working off those take-out noodles he liked so much tonight if she had her way. And Judy always got her way.

"So what's this about Chief?" asked Nick curiously.

Bogo was sick of hearing that phrase. It felt like that was the only thing people said to him anymore. Never a hello, how are you or even a salute. That came with the territory though and Bogo wouldn't have it any other way. He cared for his officers, they cared for him and everyone knew it. It never had to be confirmed or questioned. The ZPD was a family to all who entered its ranks.

"It's about these," Bogo said holding up the two personnel files. "Both of you have been put on the fast track list for detective training due to your exemplary performances in all aspects of your roles as ZPD officers."

Bogo waited for the response. The joy shone out of Judy's face and eyes; her cheeks rising in an impossibly high smile. Nick hid his emotions through his smirk and wordlessly held up his paw to Judy. The rabbit high-fived the fox with an audible clapping sound. Bogo stood, his horned shadow falling over both mammals.

"However," he began. "I need to assure myself, the mayor and Zootopia itself that the two of you are ready for this new challenge. Mark my words officers the Night Howler case was just the tip of the iceberg. The two of you will take on cases that will test you physically, mentally and emotionally. The hours are hard and the pay rate isn't anything to write home about. You both risk serious injury and possibly death to yourselves and maybe even your families should you pursue high profile cases. I'm not telling you this to discourage you but to give you fair warning and to make sure you are ready. Detectives are tested in their professional, personal and romantic relationships so, knowing all this, are you ready?"

The smile had disappeared from Judy's face but she didn't look crestfallen instead she looked determined. Nick didn't miss the pointed look Bogo gave the two of them after he mentioned romance. He looked at the rabbit thinking beside him. She'd given up her career for him at one point. It was only right that he continue in his for her sake. Working as a beat cop without Judy would be impossible he knew but the question still echoed in his ears. Was he ready? Were they ready? Bogo had sat back down and couldn't see Nick subtly reach out towards Judy. Judy met him halfway and clasped his coarse, furred paw in her soft, furred one. Her smile wiped away all his anxieties and he nodded. If she was ready then he was ready.

"We're ready sir," they both said.

Chief Bogo sighed and nodded. He put on his reading glasses and opened a drawer in his desk. In that moment Judy thought the water buffalo looked very tired. She could see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the lines in his forehead and the grey hairs in his pelt. He looked much older than his forty-two years all of a sudden. In his hooves he held a worn picture that he was studiously avoiding looking at for the moment.

"You are both aware of the Grizzly Gutter?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes sir," answered Nick. "Zootopia's most prolific serial killer. Apprehended fourteen years ago leaving seventeen victims dead over a period of three years."

"He was gunned down by two junior detectives when they attempted an arrest," continued Judy. "One of the detectives died in the attempt and the other was badly injured. Their identities were never revealed due to unknown reasons."

"Well done officers," said Bogo stiffly. "I see Captain Stripes' criminology classes didn't go to waste back at the Academy. The arresting officers at the time were Detectives Roarson and Bogo."

Nick was usually only left speechless when Judy learned some new trick in the bedroom but this was different. Eighteen people had come in contact with John Growls or the Grizzly Gutter, seventeen of them had died. Growls, as the nickname implied, had been a Grizzly Bear who had killed his victims by gutting them with his bare paws. He had been stopped in a port warehouse but not until he had killed one detective and incapacitated the other. In the end it had taken twenty well placed bullets from both officers to put him down. Nick was looking at one of those officers now.

"It's an honour sir," said Judy, standing up and saluting. Nick could think of nothing better to do than follow her.

"Sit down both of you," said Bogo, grinning slightly. "I didn't do it for the fame as you can tell."

His smile disappeared as he turned the picture around to show Nick and Judy. There, arms around each other and smiling proudly, were Roarson and Bogo.

"We were partners six years and friends just as long," explained Bogo, allowing Judy to take the photo. "We took on the case knowing the dangers. John Growls had already targeted two Mammal Investigation Bureau agents as a taunt. We thought we were ready but nothing prepares you for bad luck."

"Chief why are you saying this?" asked Nick, not quite getting it.

"I'm telling you this Officer Wilde so that you know the risks but are still willing to take on these kinds of challenges. Zootopia is the most dangerous city in the United States of Animalia and not all of your fellow officers will make it to retirement. That's something you have to be ready to accept. I'm telling you this because, despite the differences in size and species, you and Hopps remind me of myself and Roarson. So I'll ask one last time: are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

There was no consideration this time. There was no need for any. The future of rabbit and fox had been intertwined for a long time before this moment. It was inevitable that they would become detectives quickly and hopefully they would go further.

"Good," stated Bogo, taking the photo back. "Now get out and go home. Training starts in two weeks; the details will be emailed to you. And Wilde? Please read the email this time."

Bogo watched his two most valued officers leave his office and smiled despite it all. He felt no regret. He had made the right decision now it was up to them to handle whatever Zootopia threw at them. Alone they were just two good cops but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Bogo looked at his phone as he put on his motorcycle jacket. It was a text from Francine.

"Hey," it read. "I rented Animal House and I ordered that pizza you love. Come over within half an hour or I'm starting without you."

"Oh shit," said Bogo seeing that the text was sent ten minutes ago. He locked his office quickly and took the stairs two at a time. He saw Hopps and Wilde heading to the garage, hand-in-hand. He snorted. They're not the only mammals that can date outside their species, he thought. They're not so special!

"What's up Chief?" yelled Nick. "Heard of a kitten that needs rescuing?"

"No," called back the Chief. "Those jobs are reserved for the ZFD and even they'll be busy tonight!"

"Doing what?"

"Putting out the flames from my hot date!" roared the Chief over the growl of his massive Harley-Davidson chopper.

Nick, Judy and several other officers gaped after the buffalo as he sped out of the garage.

"I do not want to be his neighbours tonight," remarked Judy.

"I don't want to be yours," whispered Nick gruffly and watched in delight as her ears went bright pink. He laughed and hugged her close as she tried to smack him. It was all so perfect and he held onto her tightly just to make the feeling last that bit longer.

 **AN:** Please fave, follow and review my dudes!


End file.
